


Pumpkins!

by Kaycha



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Gen, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha





	Pumpkins!

“Pumpkins? What are those?” Kamina asked as he looked up from his plate.

“I’ve never hear of those before either, Bro,” Simon added and looked over at his blood brother. 

“Really?” Diaka asked surprised. “Even when we lived down in the pit we had pumpkins.”

“What are they?” Simon asked excited to learn more. Kamina had lost interest and gone back to eating.

“Well, they are a big round fruit that grows from vines,” Leron explained. 

“You can make all kinds of food from them.” Diaka added. “Just add a little sugar and they taste really good.”

“One of the cooks make something she calls a cookie out of them and it’s to die for!” Leron gushed. 

“That sounds amazing!” Simon exclaimed. “Did you hear that, Bro?” He turned to Kamina. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kamina replied not really paying attention. “Big, round, sweet and to die for,” He said as he watched as Yoko leaned over the next table to talk someone. “Sounds pretty good to me,” A lazy grin appeared on his face as he moved his shades up on top of his head. 

“I want to try some!” Simon smiled.

“Me too…” Kamina rested his chin on his hand as he admired the lovely lady. 

“Well we used the last of our pumpkins so you will have to wait till next year,” Diaka apologized to the two. 

Simon’s face fell at the news and the old men exchanged looks. “Didn’t Yoko find another patch while she was out hunting? Maybe there are more,” Leron suggested. 

“Did you hear that, Bro? We could go find some!” Simon grabbed his brother’s arm.

“What?” Kamina asked, brought out of his daydreaming when Simon grabbed him.

“What do you think? Should we go find some pumpkins?” The excitement in the young boy’s eyes was more than enough to sway Kamina.

“Sure, why not,” Kamina said as her ruffled Simon’s hair.

“What are you guys talking about?” a sweet voice asked behind Kamina. 

He turned around to be greeted by an eye full of the red head’s generous chest. “P-pumpkins…” Kamina’s eyes went wide.

“Pumpkins?” Yoko repeated and looked down at him in confusion.

“Yeah, Leron said you might know where some are!” Simon stood up from his seat. 

“I ran across some a while back, we could go see if they are still there!” Yoko smiled at the young boy.

“When can we go?” Simon asked, his eyes sparkling.

“How soon can you get Lagann ready?” she laughed. Simon grabbed his plate and hurried off to get his little Mecca. Yoko looked down at the blue haired man in front of her. “I suppose you are coming too?” 

“Of course,” Kamina flicked his shades back down over his eyes. “I can’t let my blood brother go out on this adventure alone! Besides, I’m very interested in pumpkins too.” He grinned mischievously at her over his shades.

Yoko blushed slightly under Kamina’s gaze. “Well then, you better hurry up if you don’t want to get left.” She turned away with a huff. 

Kamina watched her leave with a small smile on his face; when he turned back to his plate he noticed Diaka and Leron grinning at him with knowing eyes. “What?” he asked as he tried to seem uninterested.

“So you’re interested in pumpkins, huh?” Leron smirked as he scooped another spoonful of food into his mouth.

“What about them?” Kamina asked raising a brow.

“Are you sure it is the pumpkins you were thinking about?” Diaka snickered.

“Yep!” Kamina leaned back and grinned. “Big round sweet pumpkins,” The other two chuckled as Kamina picked up his plate and left.

“That man is definitely not thinking about pumpkins,” Leron chuckled.

“Just a different kind of pumpkin,” Diaka smirked and the two erupted in laughter. 

%%%%%

“How much farther is it?” Kamina asked as he adjusted his seat in Lagann’s small cockpit. 

“Not much farther,” Yoko replied as she too adjusted in the small space. 

“I can’t wait to see the pumpkins!” Simon beamed as he pushed Lagann to go faster.

“Me too,” Kamina said while he snuck a peek at Yoko who was currently pressed against his side. 

“It’s just over that ridge,” Yoko pointed.

Lagann just reached the ridge when an enemy gunman suddenly popped up in the way. Lagann collided with the bigger gunman and spun out of control, ejecting its occupants in the process. Kamina closed his eyes as he flew through the air. He hit the ground and rolled, landing on his back. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

“Look out!” Yoko yelled. Kamina looked up just before Yoko landed on top of him knocking him flat on his back again. “Ouch,” Yoko moaned, her arms spread out in front of her. 

If Kamina was hurt he didn’t notice. The only thing on his mind was the large round and soft part of Yoko’s anatomy that was currently smothering him.   
“Are you ok?” Yoko asked as she sat up on top of him.

“Y-yeah.” Kamina’s voice broke as he lay there with his glasses askew.

“Shit!” Yoko grabbed Kamina and rolled, squashing his face into her chest again. The enemy gunman’s weapon crashed into the ground where they had been moments before. Yoko sat up straddling Kamina as she grabbed her air gun off her shoulder and took aim. Each shot she fired found its mark and knocked the gunman backwards. 

Simon appeared with Lagann, its drill at the ready as he pierced through the hard outer shell. The gunman exploded as Simon swept up Yoko and Kamina and took them out of harm’s way. 

“Are you guys alright?” Simon asked with a worried look on his face.

“Yeah, thanks for the save, Simon!” Yoko smiled and gave him a wink. 

“Bro?” Simon asked his blood brother. 

“P-pumpkins…” Kamina muttered with a goofy grin on his face.

“That’s right!” Simon looked up at Yoko. “I almost forgot! Are we close?” 

Yoko looked around before pointing off to their left. “They were just over there buy that pond the last time I was here.”

Simon turned Lagann and headed in the direction Yoko indicated. It didn’t take them long to get there and Simon landed Lagann next to the pond. Yoko and Simon jumped down. 

“Come on, Bro!” Simon said as he shook Kamina. 

“What?!” Kamina sat up and fell out onto the ground. 

“Pumpkins!” Simon exclaimed as he ran off around the bank. Yoko smiled and walked after him while Kamina dusted himself off and followed.   
Just on the other side of the pond was a large clump of vines with several round orange fruit scattered amongst them.

“Wow! Are those orange things pumpkins?” Simon asked turning to Yoko. 

“They sure are! Let’s pick some,” she smiled down at the excited young boy.

“They sure aren’t what I was expecting,” Kamina said as he picked up one of the pumpkins. 

“What do you mean?” Yoko asked.

“Well they are a lot lumpier than I thought they would be. I was expecting something more like a melon,” Kamina said as he turned the pumpkin over in his hands.

“Technically a pumpkin is a squash not a melon,” Yoko giggled.

“Guys come looks at this!” Simon yelled as he waved his hands back and forth. 

They headed over to where Simon was standing. The ground sloped down and at the bottom of the small hill sat a very large pumpkin. “Wow, that thing is huge!” Kamina exclaimed as he ran over to it with Simon. 

“I think that is the biggest one I’ve ever seen!” Yoko said as she walked up to the pumpkin.

“Let’s take it back!” Simon said excitedly.

“Sounds like a plan. Why don’t you go get Lagann and we can use it to haul this thing back,” Kamina suggested and Simon dashed off to get his mecca. 

“He really is excited, isn’t he?” Yoko smiled after Simon. 

Kamina looked over at the red head. She was smiling so sweetly that he couldn’t help but smile too. She really is beautiful, he thought.

Yoko turned and looked at him and he realized he got caught staring. The red head smiled as Kamina abruptly turned away. “Let’s find some more pumpkins to take back with us,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Kamina replied.

Simon brought Lagan over and picked up the big pumpkin. They gathered a few more then piled into the cockpit and headed back to the others.   
When they arrived they each grabbed some pumpkins and hauled them inside. While they were unloading Leron and Diaka came over to help.

“So are pumpkins all you thought they would be?” Leron asked Kamina with a purr.

Kamina looked over to where Yoko was talking to Simon. A bright smile lit her face as she handed the youngster a pumpkin.   
“No, they are even better,” Kamina smiled.


End file.
